yo me opongo AXI!
by SirCJ
Summary: aluard por amar tanto a Integra termina por romper su promesa. de, que nunca la lastimaria. un gran problema en la ceremonia. CAP 5 UP!, che no se olviden de los reviews
1. mi esposo

**Bueno…eme aquí…este es el primer fanfic que escribo (na mentira…tengo otros pero no se si publicarlos) se trata…bueno léanlo para ver de que se trata…jeje…déjenme comentarios… pero según las vocecitas en mi mente retorcida…me dicen que esta lindo bueno yo lo leí completo…pero lo dejo a su criterio…**** POR FA DEJEN REVIEWS!!XDDD... jeje…miren yo solo soy una fan mas completamente perdida y alucinando (y en cualquier momento me vuelvo loca) en este mundo X P, hellsing le pertenece a kohta Hirano. (Dios, si que le tengo mucha envidia y celos¬ ¬, necesito inventar una maquina del tiempo para robarle la idea, jeje na, mentira! ).No se si es bueno pero poco a poco voy a mejorar!!.**

**--**

Alucard y Integra:¡¡yo me opongo!!...

Allí se encontraba, esa bella dama, una dama muy fuerte. Revisando una montaña de papeles, siempre fría, distante, no quería parecer débil frente a nadie. Aunque todo el tiempo se sentía observada, pero no era solo eso, sino que algo la observaba. El, ese vampiro que juro servirle por siempre, la admiraba tanto, su gran hermosura, su pureza, el modo en que siempre se sonrojaba cuando se acercaba mas de lo debido. Disfrutaba cuando se enojaba, siempre sintió algo muy fuerte por ella, no tenía miedo en expresárselo, la amaba, sabía que ella podría sentir lo mismo pero, no querría manchar el apellido Hellsing.

En aquella fría y gran oficina, se acababa de quedarse dormida entre medio de papeles por firmar y revisar, el cansancio la había vencido. Alucard apareció desde las sombras la observaba muy detenidamente. Acariciaba esos largos cabellos dorados, que tanto anhelaba. Quería poseerla, no quería que alguien más estuviera con ella. Solo el y nada mas que el. Sabia que ella también sentía lo mismo por el, pero le avergonzaba admitirlo.

Estaba sentada en su silla, cuando empezó a abrir sus hermosos ojos azules. Alucard estaba acariciando sus cabellos y su cuello.

-veo que a despertado my master. Dijo Alucard desabrochando la corbata y la camisa de su ama. Pasando sus manos por sus pechos y abdomen.

-mmm…Alucard… dijo la rubia disfrutando las manos del vampiro, pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se levanto rápidamente.-maldito pervertido, que crees que estas haciendo?!. Dijo muy enojada y sonrojada.

-solo quería hacerte relajar Integra, parecía que lo estabas disfrutando. Dijo abrazándola tomando su cintura y dándole un beso.

Integra empezó a acariciar el cuello del vampiro. Este metió, una de sus manos por el pantalón de su ama. Saboreando la suave textura de su piel. Ella pasaba sus manos por el pecho de Alucard. Sentía una gran calidez, por un momento, olvido su deber, ese momento que parecía eterno. Pero desgraciadamente lo recordó, abrió de golpe sus ojos y empujo a Alucard asiéndolo caer en su silla.

-que te sucede ama?. Pregunto Alucard acomodándose en la silla. Que acaso no lo disfrutas tanto como yo?

-ya obtuviste lo que quisiste verdad? Ahora no me molestes. Dijo enfadada y avergonzada de ella misma. Dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Ya en su cuarto, se saco las vestiduras, dejando al viento ese tan bello cuerpo que casi siempre ocultaba. En el espejo había unos grandes ojos rojos, deseosos por siquiera, pasar una noche entera con ella. El estaba decido, Integra Hellsing seria su mujer y de nadie mas.

Enlazo su largo cabello en una trenza, se tapo con sus sabanas. Espero a dormirse, aunque no le gustara mucho, siempre soñaba con sus traumas de la niñez y con todo el peso que tenia que llevar en sus hombros. Pero esta vez fue muy diferente…

Estaba en un amplio y hermoso jardín bajo la luz del sol, ella con un vestido blanco un rozando sus rodillas, se levanto y empezó a caminar por allí. Vio a lo lejos una pequeña niña de unos 4 años, que estaba girando, jugando a algo entre las flores. El césped se movía suavemente. Ella no sabia donde estaba, así que fue hacia la niña. Esta se detuvo de girar y se acerco a ella. Era una hermosa niña, con un cabello muy negro y largo, sus ojos grandes y marrones muy oscuros. Pero algo le impacto a Integra, la niña era igual a ella! Tenia los mismos rasgos! No sabia que creer, como podía ser? Pero se dijo a ella misma:- no, esto es un sueño, no tengo por que alarmarme.

Se acerco a la niña.-oye disculpa, donde estoy? Pregunto Integra arrodillándose frente a ella quedando casi a la misma altura.

-no lo se. Respondió con una voz muy dulce. Se que estoy en un lugar muy bonito. Lleno de flores y pájaros.

-pero como que no lo sabes?, tus padres donde están?

-mi papi esta durmiendo en su ataúd y mi mami esta aquí, enfrente mío.

Integra estaba atónita.-c-como que al frente tuyo?

-aun no he nacido, pero pronto lo hare mami! Dijo la niña abrazándola. Pronto estaré contigo! Y tu vendrás por mi!

Integra no entendía nada, pero por alguna razón sintió un gran afecto, algo que antes había sentido. Un amor que hacia mucho tiempo no sentía, de madre e hija. También abrazo a aquella pequeña niña, igual a ella.

Ella se separo y corrió hacia unas flores. Saludo a Integra con la mano.

-adiós mami! Algún día nos veremos! Se que vendrás por mí! Grito a lo lejos.

-adiós… hija mía… fue lo único que Integra llego a decir.

Sonó el fuerte despertador de Integra, ella despertó de golpe, aun estaba desconcertada por ese sueño tan extraño. Se vistió y fue a su oficina, una taza de café la esperaba. Revisando los papeles uno tras otro.

-maldita sea, cuando será el día que no haya tanto trabajo?.Pensaba suspirando.

Pero tenía otra preocupación en la cabeza, hacia unos días, llego muy temprano una carta de su majestad:

_Mí querida Sir Integra Hellsing:_

_Dado que tiene usted esta carta en sus manos, querría, recolarle_

_Que ya ha tiene 22 años. Por lo tanto los miembros de la mesa redonda, y yo hemos _

_Decidido que ya es hora que se case, para dar un heredero a Hellsing. Hemos arreglado_

_Un encuentro para usted, la misma se llevara a cabo, el día 7 de octubre. En el restaurant ''Londinium''_

_A las 21:30 hs. Se encontrara con el caballero, David de Vermons't, dueño del banco inglés, su prometido._

_Esperamos que acuda a la reunión_

_Sin más anotaciones, me despido sinceramente… _

_Su reina (_nota: lo pongo así por que no se como firman las reinas XD)

Integra quedo impactada con esa carta, no quería casarse, pero algún día supuso que no estaría más en este mundo, por lo tanto tendría que haber alguien a quien cederle el trono Hellsing.

El día indicado a las 19:45 dejo su trabajo para arreglarse, no le gustaba el hecho de salir, y menos con la intención de conocer a su cónyuge con el cual ni siquiera sabía como era. Tampoco le gustaba mucho el hecho arreglarse y parecer una muñeca, creía que parecía mas débil, pero en fin tendría que hacerlo, peor seria no asistir a aquel encuentro y quedar como una cobarde. Pensaba

Se ducho y vistió con un vestido que nunca fue de su agrado. Era, en si en vestido muy hermoso, acampanado, llegaba hasta las rodillas, negro, marcaba perfectamente su silueta. Con un pequeño saco de seda negra y zapatos de tacón alto. Recogió su cabello en un rodete dejando algunos mechones en su rostro. La cruz de su padre, y unos guantes en lugar de blancos, negros. Estaba sentada en su tocador cuando apareció Alucard.

-que quieres Alucard? Pregunto Integra pasando un labial rojo por sus labios.

Alucard no pudo responder, había ido solo para molestarla. Pero en vez de eso, la encontró más hermosa que nunca. El nunca la vio tan arreglada y maquillada, le fascino verla así, casi igual de hermosa como cuando usaba esos trajes masculinos, que a el tanto ''excitaba''.

-yo solo quería verte a ti. Dijo abrazándola. Y donde vas así de hermosa?

Integra se sonrojo un poco, saliendo de los brazos del vampiro y levantándose.- no es de tu incumbencia, Alucard. Dijo seria y un poco enfadada.

-como que no es de mi incumbencia? Yo soy tu protector por lo tanto tengo que saberlo.

-y yo soy tu ama y te digo que no es de tu incumbencia.

-solo dime a donde vas, nada más. Volvió a preguntar.

Integra suspiro.- muy bien, iré a una reunión con un hombre. Por petición de la reina, contento?

El no sabia nada, sobre su matrimonio arreglado.- vas tan arreglada solo para una reunión? Tú no eres así.

-no es solo una reunión, Alucard, iré a encontrarme con mi esposo. Dijo con un poco de tristeza cerrando un pequeño bolso de mano y saliendo.-ahora tengo un matrimonio arreglado, no quiero que te entrometas Alucard, los dos sabíamos que tarde o temprano esto pasaría. No me esperes, llegare tarde.

Alucard solo se quedo mirando la puerta, sentía un gran rabia y celos en saber que alguien mas deseaba a ''su mujer''. Salió del cuarto de Integra se apoyo en la escalera y vio cuando salía. Integra se encontró con seras.

Seras nunca vio a su ama arreglada, por poco no la reconocía, la miro- buenas noches Sir Integra.

-buenas noches seras, cuando veas a Walter dile que iré a la reunión. Adiós seras. Dijo y salió.

Seras se quedo viendo como salía su ama, nunca entendió por que era tan fría. Aunque no sabía nada sobre su familia, lo único que sabía que era muy compleja como cualquiera de la realeza británica.

-que reunión? Pregunto seras para ella misma.

Pero fue a buscar a Walter, subió las escaleras y vio a su maestro.

-buenas noches, maestro. Dijo mirando a Alucard, estaba muy serio.

-chica policía, no tiene nada de buenas. Dijo Alucard.

-que le ocurre maestro? Pasa algo malo?

-nuestra ama se va a casar.

-S-Sir Integra? Pero yo creí que ella y usted… bueno eso…que habían…bueno usted me entiende no? Dijo con una voz muy tímida, jugando con sus dedos.

- yo si, chica policía, pero tiene un matrimonio arreglado. Dijo y desapareció en las sombras.

Seras quedo un poco desconcertada, siempre pensó que Alucard estaba enamorado de Integra. Pero Integra no podía oponerse a un matrimonio arreglado. Encontró a Walter, ordenando los papeles de Integra.

-Walter.

-si, señorita victoria?

-Sir Integra me pidió, que le digiera que ya se fue a la reunión. O algo así.

-reunión?, no recuerdo que tenia que ir a ninguna hoy. Dijo Walter buscando algo entre los papeles.

-ella estaba arreglada. Comento seras.

-arreglada. Podría ser que…

-que Walter?. Pregunto ansiosa seras.

-esto. Respondió Walter sacando la carta.

Walter la leyó en voz alta. Al final los dos quedaron desconcertados

-hum… entonces por eso estaba tan rara estos últimos días.

-entonces Walter, no hay nada que ella pueda hacer?.

-no lo se, los matrimonios arreglados son bastantes complejos.

-pobre Sir Integra, yo no se que haría en su lugar, pero también el amo debe estar sufriendo mucho…

Integra llego al elegante restaurant cuando llego, un mucamo, abrió la puerta del elegante coche. Este primero creyó que Integra era una muñeca.

-b-buenas noches señorita, en que puedo servirle?

-buenas noches, he venido a encontrarme con el señor David de Vermons't.

El mozo consulto una lista.-si señorita, por aquí.

Este la condujo hasta un gran salón, todo elegante, hasta en el más mínimo detalle, al entrar todos los hombres la miraban. Cosa que a ella nunca le agrado. Uno incluso cuando pasaba tomo, beso su mano, se paro y dijo en voz alta: estas muy hermosa, no quieres pasar un buen rato? Conozco un hotel genial. Ante esto a Integra le hirvió la sangre, miro con un odio muy profundo al hombre, y con un impulso le dio un bofetazo: no gracias, estamos en un restaurant muy elegante, por que no se comporta?.

Después de eso, termino en un balcón con una mesa apartada, iluminada con velas. Allí estaba David de Vermons't, era un hombre de unos 25 años, pelo castaño claro con los ojos color verde oliva. Este al ver a Integra que le pareció muy hermosa, se levanto y sentó a la joven dama.

-hola, mucho gusto, usted debe ser Integra Hellsing verdad?

-exacto, mucho gusto y usted debe ser David de Vermons't?

-si, dígame a que se dedica?, e escuchado rumores sobre usted dirige una organización… Hellsing verdad?.

-si, yo soy su jefa, y tu a que te dedicas?.

-yo soy dueño del banco inglés…

A Integra no le pareció una mala persona, era simpático, ya había olvidado como tener una conversación animada. Pero no le parecía la persona indicada para que la desposara y pasara el resto de su vida. A pesar de todo conversaron mucho, final salieron del restaurant, y caminaron por un parque. Se detuvieron a ver una fuente de agua cristalina.

-es bastante bello no te parece, Integra?.

-si bastante, David.

David abrazó a integra y de dio un beso en la mejilla. Increíblemente ella respondió a ese abrazo y beso su mejilla, dejando su lápiz rojo marcado.

Salieron, hacia bastante frio y empezó a nevar ligeramente. David vio que Integra tenia frio, se quito su saco negro y lo coloco en sus hombros.

-creo te tienes frio, ten.

-si mucho, gracias.

Mas tarde a eso de las 2:00 a.m, David llevo a Integra a la mansión. Alucard estaba apoyado en una ventana viendo cuando llegaría su mujer. Los dos llegaron y se pararon en la puerta principal.

Integra quito el saco.- ten, gracias por prestármelo.

-no te preocupes quédatelo, y dime como la pasaste?.

-muy bien y tu?

-también, oye tienes una mancha.

-que? Donde?.

-aquí, justo en tus hermosos labios. Respondió David tomando delicadamente su cintura y besándola apasionadamente.

Integra acaricio su cuello y enredo entre sus dedos sus cabellos, el separo lentamente, para abrazarla fuertemente. Susurro al oído, beso su cuello.- adiós mi querida y hermosa esposa. Y bajo los escasos escalones hacia su auto.

Integra lo vio hasta que fue, miro al piso y toco con su mano, sus labios. Se dibujo una sonrisa acompañada de una pequeña risa y se sonrojo ligeramente. -adiós, mi querido esposo.

**--**

**Aaaaaaah!!!!!!!!! Va continuar solo si les gusto…xDDDDD**

**Toda la historia la tengo en mi PC guardada….jeje, déjenme comentarios!!**

**Aunque tengo otros pero no se si gutan… bueno hasta que ustedes me pidan que publique el segundo capitulo!!.**

**Les dejo una pista de algo que dice integra a Walter: **_si,__creo… que si estoy enamorada de David… la verdad creo que me gustaría casarme con el…pero Alucard…_

**No!! Chan!!! Dejo suspenso?!**


	2. estoy enamorada de quien?

Alucard y integra…¡¡yo me opongo!!... parte 2…

_Integra lo vio hasta que fue, miro al piso y toco con su mano, sus labios. Se dibujo una sonrisa y se sonrojo ligeramente. -adiós, mi querido esposo._

Entro a la mansión, Walter la recibió.

-buenas noches, sir integra.

-buenas noches Walter. Seras te dijo que salí verdad?

-si, como estuvo su cita, sir? Si me permite la expresión.

Integra suspiro con una sonrisa.-estuvo maravillosa Walter, me iré a dormir. Adiós.

A este le sorprendió esa actitud, pero estaba satisfecho en verla feliz.- adiós sir.

Integra entro a su habitación, dejo su pequeño bolso en su mesita de luz. Se lanzo de golpe en su acolchonada cama. Coloco la rosa en la misma mesa y abrazo el saco de David, con una gran sonrisa. Pensó en lo ocurrido con el. Pero también pensó en Alucard, ella ya sabia que la sonrisa se fue borrando poco a poco.

- sinceramente, creo que tengo un gran lio en mi cabeza, a David lo acabo de conocer y ya me robo un beso. Es buena persona, estoy muy a gusto con el, será amor? Amor a primera vista?. Pero que hay de Alucard?, el me salvo hace 10 años.

Fue el primero que me beso, con solo 18 años, en el baile de graduación. El esta enamorado de mi, creo que yo de el. Pero y David?.

Pero aun mas importante, y mi deber?. Soy líder de esta organización, que pasaría si me casara con Alucard?. Yo integra hellsing y Alucard? El rey no muerto? El conde Vlad Tepes III?.

Mi abuelo Abraham van hellsing, el cazador de vampiros y mi padre sir Arthur hellsing que dirían?. Como podría casarme con alguien que es mi enemigo?. Pero en cambio David es muy diferente, es primero en principal es humano, no un vampiro.

Y ese sueño? Ese sueño?. Aquella niña, dijo que era su madre, su cabello era negro y de ojos marrones. David tiene pelo castaño y ojos verdes. Podrá ser que…

-buenas noches, mi condesa. Dijo Alucard materializándose en el balcón.

-Que necesitas Alucard?. Dijo integra tirando al piso el saco de David.

Alucard se apoyo encima de ella tocando sus piernas.- a quien amas mas? A mí o ese tipo?.

Integra se sonrojo.- a que diablos te refieres con eso?

-solo respóndeme a quien.

-Alucard, no estoy para juegos.

-esto no es un juego, quiero saber si tengo que robarte o vendrás a mí.

-Alucard esto es muy apresurado, déjame en paz. Dijo levándose y dirigiéndose a su closet.

-entonces lo amas. Dijo Alucard cuando ella salía.

-yo nunca dije que lo amaba.

-entonces me amas?

-tampoco dije que te amo.

-entonces respóndeme. Dijo Alucard abrazándola fuerte por detrás, acariciando su estomago y pechos.- me amas a mí o a el?.

-Alucard. Dijo con una voz muy suave apoyándose en el hombro del vampiro.- no tengo tiempo para esto, si?. Estoy muy confundida, esto es algo muy nuevo para mí…

-pero el tiempo para decidir se agota. Yo a ti te amo.

-ya lo sabia, Alucard, pero yo aun creo que no lo se. Solo resta por esperar.

-yo siempre te esperare, pero no ese tipo. Dijo dándole un dulce y suave beso, y desapareciendo en las sombras.

--

Unos días después…

Integra estaba en su oficina, revisando papeles, eran las 18:00. Estaba agotada, pero en si tenia ganas de salir, ni siquiera sabia por que. Decidió llamar a David para salir.

David estaba en su oficina, en el banco de Londres, también revisando papeles. Cuando sonó su teléfono.

-si? Quien habla?. Dijo contestando.

-hola, David? Soy yo integra.

David sonrió ampliamente.- si! Hola, como estas?.

-bien, si este yo…

-oye quieres ir a pasear un poco?. Pregunto David animadamente.

-si, claro!. Esa es la pregunta que yo quería hacerte.

-seguro, hay, mi hermosa integra, eres mi salvación. Tengo trabajo de aquí a 10 años. Dijo suspirando.

-si, igual yo, donde quieres que nos encontremos?

-te parece en el parque de la otra noche?

-si, claro. En 1 hora?.

-por supuesto, muy bien nos vemos, mi querida esposa.

-si, adiós David. Dijo integra y colgó.

Ni ella sabe por que pero empezó a reírse ligeramente. Tocaron la puerta.- quien es?.

-soy yo sir integra, Walter.

-adelante.

-sir, el té esta listo, se lo traigo ahora?.

Integra sonrió.- no gracias Walter, iré a una reunión.

-pero sir, hoy no tenia ninguna programada.

-no Walter, acabo de planearla. Dijo riendo.

-muy bien, sir a que hora vendrá?.

-no lo se. Walter los dos sabemos que me casare pronto. Dijo levantándose.

-si, señorita.

-desde que mi padre murió, tu fuiste lo mas cercano que tuve a un padre y un amigo. Dijo integra tomando las manos de Walter.

-me alaga sir, verdaderamente, usted es como la hija que nunca tuve.

-si, por eso me harías el honor, de entregarme en mi boda?.

Walter sonrió.- por supuesto señorita.

Integra lo abrazo.- Walter, gracias.

Este respondió al abrazo.- de nada, mi querida sir integra.

-bueno, será mejor que vaya a mi cita, adiós Walter.

-adiós sir integra.

Integra salió de su oficina y fue a su cuarto. Pero descubrió, que ella no tenía nada más que dos vestidos formales y unos jeans que usaba cuando iba a la secundaria y una camisa que contorneaba su cuerpo. El resto eran trajes, trajes y más trajes.

Decidió improvisar, se puso unos de los 3 pantalones, una camisa y arriba de eso un saco negro. Y junto con unas botas, peino su cabello en una cola de caballo con unos mechones en su cara.

Estaba por salir cuando apareció Alucard en su habitación.

-que quieres Alucard?

-estas mas hermosa que la otra noche. Saldrás otra vez?

-si, y que tiene?.

-ese tipo me trae mala espina.

-Alucard, todos los hombres que se acercan, a mi te dan mala espina.

-que te tengo una sorpresa cuando vengas.

-sorpresa?.

-estas intrigada?

-no, en fin, volveré un poco tarde.

-muy bien, adiós my máster. Dijo Alucard besándola apasionadamente.

-a veces eres un idiota, Alucard si, un hermoso y tierno estúpido cínico idiota. Pensaba cuando salía.

Integra salió al encuentro con David. Alucard se quedo en su habitación preparando todo para la sorpresa de integra.

Ella espero sentada en una banca de dicho parque. A los 10 min, pareció David, se sentó junto a ella besándola y abrazándola.

-hola integra, como estas?.

-bien, llena de trabajo. Y tu?

-también, por eso dije que eras mi salvación, de relajarme un poco.

-quieres caminar por algún lado?.

-si seguro conozco un lugar perfecto.

-donde?.

-conoces el _London eye?_

-si, pero…

-rápido ven. Dijo David tomando su mano y corriendo.

-David espera!.

-vamos apúrate!.

Corrieron hasta una parada de autobús. David paro.- alguna vez viajaste en autobús?.

-este...yo no, nunca.

-bueno, espero que no te molestes si vamos allí, en los fantásticos autobuses de Londres.

-no para nada…

Los dos subieron en el segundo piso del autobús, riéndose. Llamaban mucho la atención, sin duda cualquiera hubiera dicho que estaban enamorados. Bajaron y caminaron tomados de la mano hasta el _London eye._

-dos boletos por favor. Pidió integra en la boletería.

-si, señorita.

-déjalo integra yo pago. Dijo David pasando por la ventanilla el dinero.

Subieron los dos en un vagón, observaban todo Londres en su esplendor. Integra cuando la maquina arranco sintió nauseas.

-David, no me siento bien. Nunca me había subido a unas de estas cosas.

-no te preocupes, esta todo bien. Dijo David relajadamente, presionándola contra su pecho.- mejor?

Integra se sonrojo.-si, supongo.

-verdad que es hermosa?.

-si, muy hermosa.

Al terminar este paseo, recorrieron las calles de Londres. David paro en un cine.

-quieres ver una película?.

-si, por que no?

Entraron al cine, compraron boletos y golosinas. Integra compro una gran variedad de estas, no las comía desde que su padre murió.

Entraron a la sala de cine, mientras veían la película, David empezó a besarla apasionadamente. Pero se detuvo todo eso cuando David, quiso desabrochar la camisa de integra.

Cuando salieron empezó a llover a cantaros. Pero los dos disfrutaban mojándose y corriendo en los charcos de agua. Pero a las 23:45 p.m. los dos fueron a la mansión hellsing. Habían tomado un taxi para ir allí. Corrieron hasta la puerta, integra noto que David estaba todo mojado.

-oye, quieres pasar?. Estas totalmente empapado.

-si, seguro.

Los dos entraron riendo y subieron tomados de la mano las escaleras donde estaba apoyado Alucard.

-buenas noches, my máster. Dijo Alucard con frialdad viendo que integra estaba tomada de la mano con David.

-integra quien es?. Pregunto David.

-déjalo, no importa, es solo un sirviente. Ven te daré algo para que te seques. Dijo integra llevando a David hasta su habitación.

Alucard se sintió destrozado al escuchar a la mujer que siempre había amado diciendo: es solo un sirviente.- creo que ya no querrá la sorpresa que le tenía. Pensó tristemente bajando a los sótanos, caminando sin nsiquiera desaparecer en las sombras.

David y integra entraron en su habitación, ella de dio unas toallas para que se seque.

-tu ropa también esta empapada. Comento integra.

-si, bastante. Contesto este examinando su ropa.

-ten esto debe entrarte. Dijo integra dándole unos de sus trajes mas grandes.

-creo que si, gracias.

-cámbiate aquí.

-seguro.

Integra salió de la habitación y fue a su oficina, tomo un trago. Entro nuevamente a su habitación, y vio que David se estaba abrochando la camisa.

Ella se sonrojo por completo, tapando sus ojos.-l-lo siento, pensé que habías terminado.

-no te preocupes. Dijo David tomado su cintura y besándola.

Ella acariciaba su cuello. Este camino un poco haciéndola caer en su cama, acariciaba sus piernas. Desabrocho su camisa y haciéndola caer al piso pasando sus manos a el abdomen de el. Este empezó a desabrochar la camisa de integra y pasar sus manos por sus pechos. Esta pensó que fue suficiente. Empujo a David haciéndolo caer al lado de ella.

-creo que para eso deberíamos esperar a la luna de miel no?.

-creo que si. Dijo David besándola.

Este termino de vestirse y se fue de la morada hellsing…

--

**=00**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!Otro suspenso?!!!! XDDDDDDD**

**Nos vemos en poco tiempo!!!gracias por suscomentarios!!se aceptan suguerencias!1**

**Como será ahora? AXI? O DXI? Solo tendrán que esperar!!!!ah, eso me recuerda. voy a tardar mucho en los proximos capitulos, porque la tarada de mi hermana mayor. no se que quiso hacer con la pc y me cago la segunda parte de subrealidad de hellsing. y tambien los 2 ultimos capitulos de yo me opongo. tengo que volerlos a escribir!T.T T.T y no se como voy a hacer!!pero tengan un seguridad, de que ya castigue a mi hermana...**

**Una pista: aguante AXI!!!!!!!!! **


	3. ¿Papá?

Alucard y integra…¡¡yo me opongo!!... ¿Papá?…

-creo que para eso deberíamos esperar a la luna de miel no?.

-creo que si. Dijo David besándola.

Este termino de vestirse y se fue de la morada hellsing…

Integra se quedo en su habitación. Pensado en lo ocurrido.-dios mío! no! soy una idiota! Como pude decir '' es solo un sirviente''. Integra, él es mas que eso, es tu salvador!. Sin él tu no estarías viva!. Creo que tendré que disculparme, no pensé en lo que estaba diciendo.

Aunque tengo que admitirlo, las manos de David. No se comparan con las de Alucard, sus besos son tiernos, pero lo de ese vampiro cálidos y encendedores. Lo mismo pasa con sus caricias. Integra, necesitas ayuda y rápido. Pensaba cubriéndose la cara con sus manos. El tiempo se agota.

Nadie excepto Alucard, hubiera sospechado nada de David. Cuando este se fue, se dirigió a un auto negro.

-sir Islands?.

-pase. Respondió este abriendo la puerta del vehículo.

-como va la misión, que le encomendé?.

-muy bien, ella come de mi mano.

-mejor así, escucha fuiste elegido por su majestad. Pero yo y los integrantes de la mesa redonda te pedimos que cuando te cases con integra hellsing, la mates.

-muy bien, pero cuanto me pagaran por eso?.

-10.500 euros, le parece bien?.

-no, que sean 100 millones de euros.

-por que esa cantidad?.

-oiga, le sacare de encima a esa perra hellsing. Y usted tendrá control sobre la organización que controla. El precio tiene que valer la pena.

-tiene razón, muy bien se le pagara, 100 millones de euros por la cabeza de integra hellsing.

-perfecto. Por cierto cuando será la boda?

-dentro de dos semanas.

-muy bien, creo que llegamos a mi casa. El trato esta hecho así que me voy. Adiós.

-hasta luego, señor Vermons't. No falle.

Este entro en su casa. Pensó por primera vez, más allá del dinero que le pagaban. Era verdad, integra era una mujer hermosa, quizás ella podría ser mas que un trabajo. Acaso el amor que siempre busco, pero seria capaz de renunciar al dinero y entregarse al amor de esa tan hermosa mujer?. Las probabilidades subían cada vez más y más.

-integra hellsing? La dama de hielo? La dama de hielo a la que pronto le daré todo, mi cuerpo y espíritu. Todo, integra te daré todo lo mío y todo mi amor. Murmuro con una sonrisa entrando en su casa.

--

Mientras tanto Alucard estaba en los sótanos, se había quedado dormido con una copa de sangre en su mano. Integra entro muy sigilosamente allí.

-debí saber que se había dormido. Pensó acercándose a el.

Se acerco mas, y mas, hasta quedar cara a cara con el nosferatu. Acaricio su rostro tiernamente, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-parece que no terminaste tu copa. Pensó

Tomo la copa de la mano se Alucard. Muy dentro de ella siempre sintió curiosidad, saber que gusto tenía la sangre humana. Bebió un sorbo, le pareció repugnante, y ese liquido carmesí cayo de sus labios.

-que asco, Alucard como puedes beber esto, esto te parece delicioso?. Pensó limpiándose con la manga de su camisa.

Se acerco a sus labios.

-lo siento, tú eres mucho mas que un simple sirviente. Susurro integra besando sus mejillas y su frente.-si, tú eres mucho más que eso, Alucard.

Alucard despertó al instante, sintiendo los labios de su ama en sus mejillas y frente.

-integra. Susurro. Sabes que solo soy un sirviente. No tienes por que disculparte.

-te dije que eras mas que eso Alucard. Ya dije todo lo que tenia que decir. Me iré a dormir. Dijo integra dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-te estas enamorando de el. Verdad?

Ella no respondió, giro el picaporte.

-no creas que voy a rendirme tan fácilmente. Tu integra hellsing, seras mi esposa, solo para mi y nadie mas. Mi condesa.

Abrió y salió rápidamente de allí. Integra fue rápidamente, en el camino se encontró con Walter.

-buenas noches, señorita, pensé que llegaría mas tarde.

-buenas noches, Walter hasta yo creí eso, pero la lluvia se interpuso. Dijo tristemente dirigiéndose a la cocina. Hay té?

- si señorita, ahora se lo preparare. Dijo Walter siguiéndola.

Llegaron a la cocina, integra se sentó y Walter sirvió dos tazas de té con unas pequeñas galletas.

- le sucede algo, verdad?. Dijo Walter bebiendo un sorbo.

-y-yo, no me pasa nada Walter. Mintió integra nerviosamente.

-señorita, sinceramente, usted no puede mentirme. Es por su matrimonio, verdad?.

-si, es eso. Suspiro integra.

-hace unos días usted parecía feliz.

Integra sentía, estar hablando con su padre, el tenia razón no podía mentirle. La conocía perfectamente, mas que ella misma.-si, pero no lo se. Esto de mezclar todas estas nuevas emociones, no va conmigo. Es algo muy nuevo para mí.

-dígame, a usted esta enamorada de David de Vermons't?

-si, creo… que si estoy enamorada de David… la verdad creo que me gustaría casarme con el…pero Alucard…

-lo suponía.

-que Walter?

-que esta peleando, con el amor y el deber. Cual es la mas importante para usted?

-para mi? El deber.

-eso era antes de conocer a Vermons't. Pero usted a llegado a sentir algo por el y hace tiempo que siente algo por Alucard. Pero tendrá que elegir a uno de los dos.

-si eligiera uno. Creo que ese seria David, es decir, como podría casarme con un vampiro rumano. El es mi enemigo.

-esta cometiendo el mismo error, mi querida sir integra hellsing.

-que? Cual error?

-que tiene que mirar mas allá del deber, y pensar en su felicidad. Pero cuando usted este totalmente segura de lo que siente. Sabrá cual de los dos elegir.

Walter levanto la mesa, pero cuando estaba por guardar las cosas, sintió algo que le oprimía el pecho. Cayó de rodillas, sujetándose el pecho, rompiendo la fina porcelana, una gota de sangre corrió por sus labios. Integra corrió hacia el.

-Walter! Que te sucede?.

-n-nada señorita. Respondió débilmente tratando de levantarse pero en el intento cayo otra vez.

-no, Walter tu no estas bien, llamaremos al doctor.

Integra a pesar de ser mujer tenia mucha fuerza, llevo a Walter hasta su cuarto donde lo recostó y llamo al doctor.

-gracias, adiós. Dijo integra colgando el teléfono. Walter, el doctor estará aquí en 10 min.

-señorita no es necesario. Dijo Walter entrecortadamente.

Integra toco la frente de Walter.-dios mío, estas volando en fiebre.

Alucard sintió algo raro, y apareció en la habitación del shinagami- ángel de la muerte que te a pasado?

Walter no respondió, quedo dormido profundamente.

-esta enfermo que no ves, Alucard?. Dijo integra preocupada.

Integra desde que su padre murió, Walter se había hecho cargo de ella. Soporto las travesuras que hacia de niña, las veces que tenia que aguantar su humor de perros. La consolaba cuando murió su padre, y todas las veces que Alucard la hizo llorar. El fue como su padre, y el la trataba como si fuera su hija.

-de eso ya me di cuenta, pero como paso.

-estábamos en la cocina, y cayo al suelo de rodillas…

-hum…ya veo. Dijo Alucard serio.

Integra se sentó al lado de Walter, tomo su mano, Alucard noto la misma preocupación de cuando sir Arthur murió.

Tocaron el timbre. Integra se paro rápidamente y fue a abrir la puerta.

-señora hellsing?. Pregunto un hombre, el doctor.

-si, soy yo, pase. Dijo integra.

Fueron directamente al cuarto de Walter, este había despertado y estaba hablando débilmente con Alucard.

El y integra salieron, dejaron a Walter y el doctor Trevelan solos. Integra apoyo de espaldas en barandal de la escalera. Tapo su rostro con sus manos, pensó como estaría Walter, el parecía que remplazo a su padre todo ese tiempo.- Walter, no tu no, papá no tu. Murmuro integra, sus ojos se abrieron mucho al pensar en como lo llamo papá.

-ya consideras a Walter como tu padre?. Pregunto un poco burlón Alucard.

-Alucard, no estoy para bromas. Contesto integra molesta.

Al cabo de unos 20 eternos min, salió el doctor. Le comunicó a integra que solo fue un susto, por así decirlo. Walter se repondría, pero tendrá que hacer unos días de descanso ''forzado''.

Integra acompaño al doctor a la puerta, y se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto del shinagami. Vio que este estaba bien, fue a su cuarto.

Se acostó en su cama esponjosa, intento dormir. Pero fue en vano, no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche, pensando en como estaría Walter, en David y Alucard. Solo logro el sueño por unas 2 horas, suficiente para ella.

A la mañana siguiente, se levanto y preparo te para Walter. No le pareció tan difícil, lo llevo a su cuarto. Walter seguía dormido, puso la taza en la mesita de luz haciendo caer el despertador, que sonó fuertemente. El shinagami despertó al instante.

-señorita!. Dijo sentándose en su cama y colocándose su monóculo.

-no te preocupes, Walter. Solo vine a ver como estabas. Dijo integra nerviosa y sonrojada.

-bueno señorita, debo decirle que me encuentro mejor. Me levantare y le preparare su desayuno. Dijo levantándose.

-no, Walter, el doctor dijo que tenias que descansar por lo menos hoy. Hace muchos años que no te tomas un descanso, yo me ocupare de todo. Dijo integra con una pequeña sonrisa sentando a Walter de nuevo.

-pero, señorita ya a hecho mucho por mi. Quien se ocupara de su almuerzo y cena?.

-yo te preocupes, Walter yo lo hare, ya estoy bastante grande para hacerlo sola. Dijo integra sentándose al lado de Walter, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-señorita, no puedo quedarme aquí, todo el día.

-si, quieres puedes ir a la biblioteca o al jardín. Ver un poco de televisión, tendrás un día libre.

-hace mucho que no tenia algo así. Dijo Walter suspirando.-pero habrá algo que pueda hacer por usted?.

-no te preocupes, Walter si alguien me ataca seras el primer nombre que grite. Bien tendré que ir a mi oficina. Dijo integra levantándose y abriendo la puerta, no pensó en lo que dijo. Adiós, papá.

Walter se quedo solo y pensando le dijo papá?. Es cierto, sir Arthur casi siempre estaba ocupado en reuniones. Por lo tanto siempre estuvo al cuidado de Walter, desde que era un bebe hasta ahora, que hasta ella se tomo la molestia de preocuparse por el.

Se levanto y vistió, tomo el te preparado por integra, no le pareció feo, tenia su perfume. Fue a la biblioteca y se quedo unas 3 horas leyendo varios libros. Se sentía incomodo, al no recibir ningún llamado ni orden, de nadie.

Al caer la noche integra, terminaba su trabajo, el resto lo dejaría para mañana. Alucard apareció sentado enfrente de ella.

-máster.

-que quieres Alucard?.

-como esta Walter?.

-bien, le dije que se tomara el día.

-integra.

-QUE?

-sigues siendo virgen?.

Integra se sonrojo por completo.-eso no viene al caso, tonto.

-que? Acaso ya no eres virgen?.

-vivo en la misma casa que tu, y por supuesto que sigo siendo virgen.

-y hasta cuando será eso?.

-hasta el día que me case.

-con ese tipo?.

-si, Alucard con ese tipo.

-ya te dije que ese tipo me trae mala espina. No confió en el, y menos como tu esposo.

-Alucard, tu no confías en nadie, solo ti mismo.

-nunca, has pensado en darme tu virginidad?.

-cállate, idiota!. Dijo integra lanzándole la lámpara de su escritorio, que hirió a Alucard haciendo sangrar su nariz.

-vaya, una mujer enfadada. Dijo Alucard.-recuerda que tu integra hellsing, seras mía y de nadie mas. Quieras o no.

-quiera o no?, Alucard soy tu ama y tu dueña, y me casare con quien a mi se me re cante.

-te, di un adelanto.

-cállate, idiota, callado te ves mas bonito.

-y tu enfadada te ves hermosa. Dijo Alucard besándola.

Integra lo aparto de un bofetón. -cínico idiota!, fuera de mi oficina!. Dijo enfadada sacando y apuntándole con un arma.

-si, dispararme te hace feliz, mátame. Dijo Alucard burlón.

-eres un idiota, lo sabias?. Dijo integra poniendo la pistola en la cabeza del viejo vampiro.

Alucard solo desapareció de allí, integra suspiro cuando sonó su teléfono.

-hola?, quien habla?. Dijo contestando.

-hola!, como estas integra?. Dijo una voz que era David.

-oh! hola David!, aquí terminando el trabajo y tu?.

-también, estoy terminando de llenar unas formas para unas cuentas de la nobleza. Y allí como están todos?.

-y…no muy bien, veras ayer en la noche, a Walter le dio algo como un paro cardiaco. Pero ahora esta mucho mejor.

-huy…que feo, pero podrá asistir a nuestra boda?.

-si, es mas el me entregara.

-que bueno, cielo y quieres tomar algo?.

-no, David no quiero dejar a Walter solo, nunca se sabe si podría volver a enfermarse. Pero, por que no vienes tú aquí?.

-segura?, me encantaría.

-bien, te parece dentro de una hora?.

-si, seguro en una hora estaré allí.

-okey, bye te quiero.

-y yo mucho mas, integra, te adoro. Dijo David y colgó.

--

**Ah!!!!!El siguiente capitulo ****quizás**** sea el penúltimo!!!!!! La boda de integra!!!!**

**Walter, estará bien del todo para la boda? David rechazara el dinero, y peleara por integra? Habrá una batalla en la iglesia???**

**Alucard dirá yo me opongo??? Y que onda con te di un adelanto???, bueno se aguantan hasta que actualice!!!!. Ñacañacañacaña!!!Jojojo!!!!Jijiji!!!!Muajaja!!! Mis amigos ya leyeron la historia completa y los deje medio traumaditos!!Jejeje…(risa muy malévola) **


	4. ya me decidí

Alucard integra…¡¡Yo me opongo!!Parte 4…ya me decidí…

Integra colgó su teléfono, lo miro y su mente empezó a divagar.-esta bien, lo que hago?. Digo, a David lo ''seleccionaron'' para mi, y siento algo grande hacia el. Pero que hago con Alucard?, también siento algo por el, desde mis 16 años. El siempre me ha dado su amor, directa o indirectamente. Walter, tiene razón, tengo que pensar mas allá de mi beber y mi lealtad a la corona.

Quiero ser feliz, pero al lado de quien?, desde hace 6 años que Alucard no me recuerda que el no tiene sentimientos. Será, por que admitió que los tiene?, tiene sentimientos para mi?. Tengo que admitirlo, los amo mucho a los dos. Uno jura amarme por siempre hasta su muerte, y el otro amarme, protegerme y pasar la eternidad junto a mí. Pero yo, no quiero convertirme, no quiero desprenderme de mi humanidad. Y la única forma de hacerlo, es desprender mi cariño hacia el. Solo puedo estar con uno, y siendo humana, solo el puede hacerlo. Pensó integra hasta que unos golpes en la puerta, la hicieron volver a la realidad.-ya me decidí…

-adelante. Dijo integra acomodándose los anteojos.

-buenas noches, integra. Dijo David entrando y cerrando la puerta.

-oh, buenas noches, David. Dijo integra levantándose.

-como estas?. Pregunto el, mientras la abrazaba.

-bien y tu?. Pregunto integra mirándolo a los ojos.

-con trabajo de aquí a mil años. Dijo besándola.

-si, justo aquí, terminaba de acomodar unos papeles.

-no te interrumpí, tu trabajo verdad?.

-no, para nada. En si, me siento un tanto cansada, quieres tomar un trago?.

-si, me parece bien.

Integra fue hasta una mesita que estaba en un rincón de su oficina. Allí descansaban dos copas y una botella de vino fino. Integra tomo una copa, y David la lleno, he hizo lo mismo con la suya. Los dos se sentaron, en las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio de integra. Ya a las 2:00 a.m, integra lanzo un incontenible suspiro de cansancio.

-estas muy cansada, creo que es hora de que me vaya así puedes descansar. Dijo David levantándose.

-estoy cansada, pero me gustaría que te quedaras. Dijo integra levantándose y tomando su mano.

-si tu quieres, no me opondré. Dijo David dulcemente besándola.

Ambos salieron de la oficina, y fueron al cuarto de integra. Esta hizo pasar a David, el se quedo apoyando en la pared.

-ya solo quedan, menos de dos semanas. Dijo David caminando hacia ella, cuando salía de su closet en pijama.

-si, en poco tiempo, estaremos en el altar. Dijo integra abrazándolo.

-y diré frente a ti, acepto. Dijo David, y una mueca graciosa apareció en su rostro junto con una risa.-acepto, acepto, me gusta como suena.

-a mi también, acepto, suena lindo. Dijo integra con una risita.

-integra, los dos sabemos que esto era un matrimonio arreglado. Dijo David un poco serio.

-si, lo se, David. Dijo integra también un poco seria.

-por eso, nunca tuve, la oportunidad de preguntártelo directamente.

-que cosa?. Pregunto integra confundida.

-te casarías conmigo?. Pregunto David sacando de su bolsillo, un anillo de oro con un hermoso rubí incrustado.

Integra dudo un momento, pero luego recordó, las meditaciones que hizo en su oficina.-si, me casare contigo, David. Respondió suavemente, mientras el colocaba el anillo en su dedo. (nota de mi parte: T.T T.T, no es justo para Alucard…snif, snif. ToT).

-quiero decirte, que me has hecho, el hombre mas afortunado del mundo. Dijo David besándola.

-_te amo._ Susurro integra al oído de David, palabras que ni siquiera había pensado.

-_yo también, te amo, integra hellsing. Te amo con todo mi corazón_. Susurro David besando su mano.

-recuerda que, la quiero perder. Después de la boda. Dijo integra mirándolo.

-de eso, no te preocupes. Aunque estaré, ansioso, por ese momento. Dijo David con una sonrisa.

-yo igual. Tengo sueño, me iré a la cama, vienes?.

-si, tu me invitas. Dijo David quitándose el saco.

Este solo se quedo, con su pantalón y su camisa. Ambos se colocaron en la cama de integra, David se acostó abrazando a integra y ella se acomodo en sus brazos.

-buenas noches, señora integra de Vermons't. Dijo David besándola delicadamente.

-buenas noches, señor David de hellsing. Dijo integra devolviendo el beso.

Mientras tanto, Alucard, seras y Pip, terminaban una misión. Seras con los gansos salvajes, guardaban las armas y subían a camionetas. Pip antes de subir, vio a Alucard con una mirada mas seria de lo común.

-oye, Alucard. Llamo Pip acercándose a el.

-que?. Respondió Alucard matando a un último ghoul.

-como siempre, me entere de ultimo, sobre el ''asunto'', y te diré algo que me dijo una vez mi padre. Dijo Pip dando una bocanada de humo.

-no acepto, consejos de nadie. Pero si quieres hablarle al viento, hazlo. Dijo Alucard, que en realidad sentía que debía escuchar el consejo.

-me dijo: _si verdaderamente, la amas con todo tú ser, déjala ir. Por que solo importa su felicidad._ Dijo Pip antes de dejar solo a Alucard.

El vampiro desapareció en las sombras, sin dar importancia en el consejo.-la amo, pero ella solo será mía, ese estúpido, no me ganara. Pensó mientras aparecía en la oficina de integra. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que no estaba allí, desgraciadamente, se le ocurrió ir a su cuarto. Apareció sigilosamente en las sombras, y lo que vio, lo enfureció, preocupo, asusto y amargo, todas las emociones juntas. Integra estaba acurrucada en brazos de David, tenia una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. David la cubría con sus brazos, protectoramente, en su rostro había una cara de satisfacción. Sintió algo en su ojo derecho, lo toco con su mano y era sangre, estaba llorando, por la mujer que amaba. Mas gotas de sangre caían, por sus ojos al ver esta escena, lo ''destruyo'', por completo.

Esto lo golpeo tan fuerte, que casi se cae, pero solo logro, hacer caer unas cosas del tocador. Rompió varios frasquitos de vidrio, y el sonido hizo despertar a David e integra. Pero Alucard ya había desaparecido en las sombras.

-que sucedió?. Pregunto David prendiendo una lámpara de la mesita de luz, integra hizo mismo en sentido contrario.

-no lo se, pero…mis cosas se cayeron. Dijo integra mirando algunos de sus perfumes tirados en la alfombra.-por que diablos, viniste Alucard?. Pensó levantándose.

-quizás, alguna corriente fuerte del viento. Dijo David levantándose y ayudando a integra a acomodar las cosas tiradas o rotas.-por los conductos de ventilación.

En un momento David, tomo un cristal roto. El hacerlo se pincho el dedo haciéndolo sangrar.

-rayos!. Murmuro metiendo su dedo en sus labios.

-que te sucedió?. Pregunto integra mirándolo.

-nada, solo me pinche. Dijo David mostrándole el dedo índice herido.

Integra beso con delicadeza su dedo.-mejor?. Pregunto dulcemente.

-no, la herida va a sanar, si me besas aquí. Dijo David señalando su boca.

Integra lo beso delicadamente.-ahora?.

-ahora, todo mi cuerpo esta curado.

Integra rio sutilmente.-que bueno. Dijo entre risitas.

Los dos volvieron a acostarse, y en poco tiempo, se durmieron. A la mañana siguiente, Walter, sabía que David no se fue de la mansión. Para cerciorarse, fue a todos los cuartos de huéspedes, pero no había señal de el.

-entonces, creo que ella ya se decidió, por el. Pensó cuando caminaba por los pasillos.-espero, que sea lo mejor. Y que Alucard no, interfiera con eso, aunque conociéndolo. Hum…esto no terminara bonito. Digamos que el mayordomo, no quiso entrar en el cuarto de integra, mas que nada por que pensó que podría tener otro paro cardiaco.

Mas tarde a eso de las 10:00 a.m. David e integra despertaban.

-hum…buenos días, David. Saludo integra con un bostezo.

-ah…buenos días, integra. Saludo David también con un bostezo.

-que hora es?. Pregunto David besando a integra.

-no tengo, la menor idea. Dijo integra viendo el reloj, cuando lo hizo quedo atónita. –maldición!, David, son mas de las 10:00 a.m.!

-que!, dios, hace mas de tres horas que tenia que estar en el trabajo. Dijo David levantándose de golpe al igual que integra.

-y yo tengo una reunión con su majestad, en menos de una hora!. Dijo integra corriendo a su closet.

Los dos se vistieron rápidamente, salieron corriendo del cuarto. Integra corrió hasta su oficina, pero antes que David se fuera, en las escaleras. Se dieron un rápido y tierno beso, el luego bajo corriendo las escaleras, subió a su auto y fue al banco de Londres.

Mientras tanto integra, para su suerte Walter, había ordenado ya casi todos los papeles, cuando llego.

-buenos días, Walter. Dijo integra entrando apresurada.

-buenos días, sir integra. Saludo Walter acomodando los papeles.-creo que se despertó, un poco tarde, pero estamos a tiempo para la junta con su majestad.

-estamos a tiempo?, que bueno. La verdad, creo que olvide programar mi despertador. Dijo integra sentándose y tomando una taza de café.

-si, por cierto, ayer en la noche. No vi a sir Vermont 's salir de la mansión. Dijo Walter divertido.

Integra se sonrojo por completo.-hum…s-si, es que paso la noche, aquí. Dijo integra nerviosa y sonrojada.

-pero, no lo vi en los cuartos de huéspedes, sir. Dijo Walter aun, divertido.

Integra se sentía, como si su padre, la hubiera descubierto, a ella besando a un chico. -see, es que…Walter, tu ya sabes. No hace falta que te lo explique con lujo de detalle, o si?. Dijo integra.-pero aun no la pierdo.

Walter rio sutilmente.-no, señora integra. Ahora creo que debemos, ir a la reunión de su majestad.

-si, vamos. Dijo integra aun un poco nerviosa.

Ella y Walter, salieron a las calles de Londres. Pasaron por la iglesia, donde la boda estaba reservada y programada. Una catedral, muy amplia al estilo gótico, perfecta, dijo integra cuando la vio con David. Además hoy elegiría su vestido de novia, los vestidos de dama de honor, etc. Todo lo haría en compañía de Walter o seras.

Al llegar al palacio de Buckingham, los dos bajaron, y se adentraran a los profundos pasillos de la mansión. Walter se quedo afuera del despacho, mientras integra entraba en la oficina de su majestad. Entro al recibir permiso y se sentó en una de las sillas, que estaban frente al escritorio. Y la junta empezó.

-buenos días, su majestad. Saludo integra con una pequeña reverencia.

-buenos días, sir integra. Saludo la reina.-sabe acaso, para que fue citada aquí, hoy?.

-no, su majestad. Dijo integra sentándose.

-bien, quería hablar con usted, sobre su próximo matrimonio.

-si, sucede algo, respecto a eso?.

-nada importante, solo quería saber, si usted en verdad ya tomo una decisión, y me gustaría que me hable. No como la reina de Inglaterra, sino como una persona que usted conoce de toda la vida.

-bien, estoy de acuerdo.

-usted ama a David de Vermons't?.

-tengo que decirle que, siento un amor muy grande hacia el.

-entiendo, y de su sirviente?.

-…bueno, Alucard…Alucard, es un vampiro, tengo que admitir que siento algo por el pero, su especie no puede ir con la mía. Por eso escogí a David, además si aceptara estar con Alucard, tendría que convertirme, cosa que yo no quiero. Explico integra un poco nerviosa.

La reina asintió y dijo que podía retirarse, integra se marcho del palacio después de también de paso, entregar unos informes. Subieron al auto, mientras iba camino a la mansión, pasaron por una tienda muy elegante, que vendía vestidos y trajes. Integra vio uno que estaba en la vidriera, y podría decirse que ella se quedo hipnotizada con dicho vestido blanco.

-Walter. Llamo integra sin apartar la mirada del vestido.

-si, señorita?. Respondió el mayordomo mirándola por el espejo retrovisor.

-para, ya encontré mi vestido de novia. Dijo integra con una sonrisa.

Walter la miro un poco extrañado, ya que ella no era una mujer de quedarse así por una simple prenda. Estacionaron el auto y fueron a la tienda llamada ''_Madame''_, el negocio era muy amplio e iluminado. Tenía una alfombra blanca y varios metros, que contenían vestidos de noche, damas de honor y novias, también trajes para hombres. Una chica de unos 20 años con cabello rubio y ojos cafés, se acerco a integra quedando extrañada en como vestía, con su traje verde.

-buenos días, que se les ofrece?. Pregunto la chica mirando a integra.

-buenos días, quisiera ver el vestido del escaparate. Dijo integra.

-si, venga por aquí, señorita. Dijo la chica mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos.

Integra y Walter siguieron a la chica, que les enseño dicho vestido. Era un vestido blanco perla, strapless largo con una cola de 1 metro de largo, con destellos.

-le gustaría, probárselo?. Pregunto la chica amablemente.

Integra asintió y la otra la condujo a unos vestidores. Walter se sentó en unas sillas, cerca de allí, y recordando con un poco de melancolía, cuando integra apenas era una niña. Recordaba las infinitas veces, que tuvo que correr por toda la mansión, buscando a una niña que jugaba a las escondidillas. Se le salió un suspiro melancólico, el la quería como si fuera su propia hija. Y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, con tal de que sea feliz, e incluso recordó, que hacia unos días, lo llamo ''papá'', algo que no escucho desde que ella tenia 13 años.

-bien, creo que ya quedo. Dijo integra desde un vestidor.

-le gusta, sir integra?. Pregunto Walter levantándose.

-si, pero quiero tu opinión. Dijo integra saliendo vestida de novia.-que te parece?.

A integra le quedaba hermosamente, y ella se sintió a gusto con dicho vestido. Walter la miro sorprendido, nunca pensó que la vería tan, ''femenina''.

-tengo que decirle, que le queda hermoso, señorita. Dijo Walter sonriendo.

-en serio?, bueno. Entonces creo que el vestido ya esta. Dijo integra con una sonrisa, mirándose en un espejo como se veía.-sinceramente, nunca me imagine vestida de novia.

-aunque solo esta vestida, dentro de unos días estará, vestida, peinada y maquillada. Caminando hacia el altar. Comento Walter.

-solo en menos de dos semanas. Dijo integra entrando de nuevo al vestidor.

Unos minutos mas tarde, salió otra vez con su traje.-por cierto, Walter no me iré de esta tienda, sin el este vestido. Comento integra.

Un rato mas tarde, integra termino de pagar dicho vestido, y también en escoger un traje para Pip y Walter. Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Alucard volvía de una misión, nadie lo vio cuando entro. Ya que estaba en las sombras, no podía ser visto, fue a la habitación de integra. Donde, ella fue corriendo como una adolecente que le acababan de comprar su vestido de graduación. Entro rápidamente a su cuarto, puso su vestido con delicadeza sobre la cama tendida. Se coloco nuevamente el vestido, peino su cabello y se maquillo un poco.

-me encanta!. Dijo integra para si misma, girando con el vestido.-aunque aun, me faltan los zapato.

Se detuvo para sentir la alfombra.-hum…hacia mucho que no caminaba descalzada, se siente muy bien…

Alucard apareció en las sombras, el solo traía una camisa y su pantalón. Vio a integra, riendo con una gran sonrisa, girando por toda la habitación vestida de novia.

-te ves, hermosa. Dijo Alucard sujetando a integra por detrás, abrazando su cintura.

-Alucard, desde cuando me estas viendo?. Pregunto integra suavemente, alejándose de el.

-desde hace un rato.

-…Alucard, tu viniste anoche aquí, verdad?.

-si, pero tu seras mía, integra hellsing. Dijo Alucard besándola apasionadamente.

-basta, Alucard!. Dijo integra molesta.-no seré, tuya.

-acaso, prefieres a ese idiota, antes que a mi?. Pregunto un poco molesto.

-no lo llames, idiota!, y si lo prefiero!. Dijo integra mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.-vete!.

Alucard sintió su sanguinario corazón roto, roto en mil pedazos. Desapareció y volvió a aparecer en los sótanos con sus pesadas vestimentas.

-maldigo a ese idiota de Vermons't, integra al parecer lo ama, como yo la amo a ella. Pensó Alucard, cuando espontáneamente, las palabras del consejo de Pip, resonaron en su cabeza.- ese estúpido mercenario, tiene razón. Yo solo soy su sirviente y lo único que importa, aquí es solo su felicidad. Pero, no soportaría, tener que verla en brazos de otro hombre… si, lo único que quiero es que ella sea feliz…aunque eso implique con un mortal…

--

**Ah!!!!Pobre Alucard!!!!!, integra se arrepentirá sobre su boda???, o que? Que pasara en la ceremonia??. Jojojo, ahora el capitulo decisivo….**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡YA LLEGA EL DIA DE LA BODA ENTRE INTEGRA Y DAVID!!!!!!**

**Solo van a tener que esperar un poco, ya que estoy pasando por una crisis de inspiración. Por en realidad yo escribo solo, cuando estoy inspirada. Y los resultados, son buenos (bueno a mi me gustan)…cuando escribo algo en que no me inspire, lo leo y me siento, Puaj! Feo…así que para que el fic no termine mal y no nos rompa el corazón, simplemente, espero y veo si algo me inspira…**

**Por cierto, si alguien le interesa saber, como se me ocurrió el fic. Se le salió a mi mente retorcida, unas semanas después de ver Shrek, un poco raro, pero bueno ahí se empezó a escribir en mi mentecita retorcida. Un mes después lo escribía por primera vez. Y antes de publicarlo, bueno…supongamos que estamos en la fecha donde publique el primer capitulo, bueno desde ahí 2 meses atrás…**

**Quizás, lo debí publicar antes, y ahora la historia estaría terminada, pero we…mi flojera no tiene límites…jeje**

**Se despide hasta el próximo capitulo… (Que pasara a lo decisivo).**

**SIR C.J**


	5. ¡Yo me opongo!

Yo me opongo parte 5: ¡¡Yo me opongo!!.

Ya había llegado el día, de la boda Hellsing-Vermons't. La mansión, estaba en completo funcionamiento. Los dos días previos David, estaba charlando con Sir Islands, sobre su dinero, ambos estaban en el banco de Londres.

-quería hablar conmigo, señor Vermons't?. Pregunto Sir Islands sentándose al frente del escritorio de David.

-si. Dijo el, poniendo un maletín enfrente de Islands.

-sobre que?.

-mire, no hare ese trabajillo suyo. Así, que le doy el dinero que me pago, junto con otra suma para que el asunto quede olvidado.

-pero, por que quiere hacer, esto?. Para que queremos a Integra hellsing, viva?. Pregunto Sir Islands, contando los billetes y cerrando el maletín.

-yo la quiero viva. Después de todo, será mi esposa.

-entonces, la matara usted mismo, solo por regocijo?.

-no. Vera, he descubierto y aceptado mis errores del pasado. Pero no me arrepiento, además yo amo a Integra hellsing. Y le sugiero, que tome el dinero y lo veré en la boda, Sir Islands. Dijo David relajadamente.

-muy bien, esto quedara en el pasado. Pero le sugiero que cuide a su esposa, más que nada por el vampiro que tiene bajo su mando. Dijo Sir Islands antes de retirarse.

Integra estaba en su cuarto, después de ser peinada, por un peluquero profesional y maquillada. Su peinado se componía, en un elaborado moño con unos mechones sueltos. Sus ojos con un fino delineado negro en la parte interna, las manos con unos delicados guantes que cubrían todo su antebrazo. Los labios, rojo pasión en vez de lentes, lentes de contacto. Aretes de diamantes largos, pero no mucho, la cruz de plata otorgada por su padre. Se coloco el vestido de novia, con unos zapatos muy delicados con destellos y blancos, de tacón. Ya estaba lista, y emocionada se casaría en solo menos de 2 horas!.

Las invitaciones, estaban hechas, entregadas y confirmadas. Nadie, faltaba en la ceremonia, bueno excepto Sir Arthur que en su lugar estaba Walter. Seras, estaba en unos cuartos mas atrás del de Integra, ya que había sido transferida allí junto con Pip. Terminaba de colocarse su vestido, de dama de honor. Este, era un vestido largo color violeta muy claro, que por su pedido, su delantera no parecía muy grande, eso deprimió al mercenario. Alguien toco la puerta del cuarto de seras.

-adelante. Dijo ella, y dando a conocer un Pip, que nunca antes había visto.

El mercenario, lucia un elegante traje negro. En sus manos, unos guantes blancos, su largo cabello fue recortado para llegar hasta su cuello. (N/A:chan!. Yo apenas me imagino así a Pip 0_o). Su parche, no estaba por que semanas atrás seras le recomendó a Pip, que se haga un modelo del ojo que perdió. Este era de vidrio, pero era tan real que cualquiera hubiera dicho que tenía los dos. Pip, se impresiono al ver tan bonita a seras, je por eso saldría a sacar sus ''encantos'' para conseguir la compañía de la draculina. (N/A: XD).

-vaya, mingonette(N/A: corte, yo ni idea como se escribe, ni me acuerdo). Te ves muy bien.

-oh!. Gracias, capitán. Dijo seras sonrojada.

Ambos, salieron afuera donde subieron a un Rolls-Royce negro, y se encaminaron a la iglesia donde estaba prevista la boda. David, había salido de la mansión hellsing, después de recibir los largos y amenazadores sermones por parte de Walter. Antes de irse, le dijo: ''si, haces llorar a mi niña, te matare''.(ahh mierda…XD). Pero, solo había ido para la cita con el mayordomo, no vio a Integra por el viejo consejo de casados. ''No se puede ver a la novia, antes de la boda''.

En fin, Walter se dirigía al cuarto de Integra por que en menos de 45 min, seria la gran ceremonia. El vestía, un traje negro muy elegante su cabello también fue recortado, pero en si no había cambiado nada. La coleta corta que lo sostenía, seguía en el mismo estado que antes eso si, había cambiado su viejo monóculo por uno que tenía los bordes de plata. Traía en sus manos, el ramo que Integra tendría que usar, era blanco con colores pasteles y cintas del mismo tono. Pero, también tenía unos detalles en azul, para la prosperidad. Y también, la tiara que usaría, una grande como la de las princesas, llena de diamantes. Toco la puerta.

-adelante. Dijo Integra que estaba sentada en su tocador terminando de abrochar sus zapatos.

-buenos días, Sir Integra. Saludo Walter.-se ve muy hermosa.

-gracias, Walter. Dijo Integra.

-le traje, su tiara y ramo. Dijo Walter poniendo el ramo sobre el tocador.

El, arreglo un poco los largos y rubios cabellos de Integra, para colocarle la tiara. Pero antes, le coloco un delicado velo que cubría todo su rostro. Y allí, ya estaba lista como toda una reina ante sus ojos. Integra se levanto y abrazo a Walter, ambos salieron a la puerta de la mansión. Donde esperaba, una limusina color blanco. En esta oportunidad, estaba otro conductor ya que el viejo mayordomo tenia como tarea entregar a su casi hija.

Cuando habían salido la puerta de la mansión, muchísimos flashes casi los dejan ciegos a ambos. Ya que, su majestad y otras personas de la aristocracia quería cada instante captado del dichoso casamiento que se celebraría.

Todo marchaba de viento en popa. Llagaron a la catedral de Saint Paul, el lugar escogido. Los invitados, estaban allí sentados perfectamente. David, ya estaba allí, lucia un smoking color negro, y chaleco blanco. Su camisa, del mismo color del chaleco y una corbata negra, traía puestos unos guantes blancos. Su cabello, también recortado, hasta llegar a su nuca pero aun alborotados.

-ya, casi llegamos, Sir Integra. Dijo Walter mirando por la ventana la iglesia de Saint Paul.

-apenas, puedo esperar. Dijo una Integra, nerviosa y emocionada.

La limusina, paro en la puerta, Walter bajo primero. Para luego, dar a conocer a la futura señora de Vermons't. Otros, miles de flashes azotaron los ojos azulinos de Integra.

La música, de bodas empezó a sonar. David, levanto la mirada junto con los demás que voltearon, para ver a Integra de novia. En su brazo la sostenía Walter, Integra suspiro nerviosa, caminando hacia el altar.

-no te pongas, nerviosa Integra. Le dijo Walter en susurro.

-tienes, razón. Eme aquí, la señora hellsing Vermons't. Dijo Integra en susurro con una sonrisa.

Walter, llevo hasta el altar a Integra, donde la abrazo y beso su frente. Como símbolo de protección, y se la entrego a David. El, la recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a ojera, Pip estaba a su lado, como padrino. Y seras, estaba en el lado contrario, junto a dos princesas de la familia real, que eran sus compañeras de dama de honor. Integra, entrelazo sus dedos de la mano derecha, con los dedos de la mano izquierda de David. El la miro, y ella sonrió, David devolvió la sonrisa con una más grande. Miraron al sacerdote.

-queridos hermanos. Nos, hemos reunido aquí para unir en sagrado matrimonio a Lord David Alfons de Vermons't y Sir Integra fairbrook wingates hellsing. Dijo el sacerdote, empezando la boda.

Mientras tanto, Alucard estaba en los sótanos. Estaba acostado en su ataúd, pensando y recordando todos los momentos vividos con Integra. De niña, cuando lo libero ''accidentalmente'', la vez que fueron junto a su baile de graduación. En ese momento, el la beso junto con una canción que reflejaba lo que le sucedía.

_**Yo me opongo.**_

_**Me opongo, a que me niegues.**_

_**Me amas, pero también amas a otro.**_

_**Por que?.**_

_**Te entregue todo de mi, y tu también menos eso…**_

_**Eso que tanto anhelo desde el momento…**_

_**En que mis ojos se cruzaron con los tuyos…**_

_**Yo me opongo, a que estés con otro que no sea yo…**_

El, sabia que Integra quería ser una humana. Pero, si seria su mujer tendría que ser una draculina. No podía, jugar contra dios, lo había negado hace mucho. Pero, el seria capaz de dar todo, todo. Sus poderes, sus armas, e incluso su vida inmortal, con tal de tener a Integra en sus brazos. No podía, simplemente no podía hacerlo, era tentar contra dios. El, no podía pisar ninguna iglesia, ni capilla apenas podía soportar un poco la plata común, pero no la bendita.

-Integra…susurro el vampiro.-no…puedo, penar contra la ley de dios.

-solo, puedo...NO!. Dijo decidido levantándose.-he, luchado contra dios. Lo he negado, pero necesito hacerlo. Yo, nunca antes había amado, ni siquiera a mina pero. Pero, ella lo cambio, Integra fairbrook wingates hellsing, te amo. Te amo, como nunca antes ame a nadie.

En eso, salió de la mansión, desapareciendo en las sombras. Reapareció, en la entrada de la catedral, la puerta estaba cerrada. A razón, de ser una boda presenciada por su majestad, y totalmente privada. Todos, al ver al nosferatu se fueron lo mas rápido posible, de allí. Sintió que era atacado, pero igual no le importo, trato de caminar pero era casi imposible, por el nombre de dios estaba enmarcado en todas partes.

**Entro a la iglesia…**

**Ahí estas, hermosa como siempre…**

**Vestida de novia, reflejando tu pureza…**

**Pero no te casas conmigo…**

**Sino con el…**

**El no merece los votos, que tú le das con tanto cariño…**

**Yo siempre, te di mi amor…**

**No me desprecies…**

**Aunque lo pierda todo…**

**Siempre diré, ante eso….**

''**yo me opongo''**

-Integra, te entrego este anillo, como símbolo de mi amor eterno. Dijo David colocando el anillo de bodas en el dedo de Integra, que ahora se lo había desenguantado.-con esto, me entregare a ti, en cuerpo y espíritu, te entrego toda mi devoción hacia ti. Por que, eres y seras la mujer de mi vida.

Integra sonrió, y le paso su ramo a seras, quien lo recibió, por un momento la joven draculina, pensó en su maestro. Pero, a ser llamada por Integra solo se concentro en la boda.

-David, te entrego este anillo, símbolo de mi amor, comprensión y devoción. Dijo Integra poniendo el anillo en el dedo de David.-me entregare a ti, con cuerpo y alma, por eres y seras el único hombre a quien amo.

El sacerdote, sonrió y miro a todos. Integra y David, estaban enfrentados y tomados de las manos nuevamente enguantadas.

-aquí, ante los ojos de dios. Dijo el sacerdote firme, mirando a todos.-alguien, tiene algún impedimento para no unir en santo matrimonio a David de Vermons't y a Integra hellsing?. Que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.

Alucard podía escuchar todo perfectamente dentro de la iglesia y verlo. Pero, tendría que seguir el juego de dios, cuando el sacerdote hable, actuar. Aun no sabe como lo hiso, quizás al parecer, dios comprendió el amor del vampiro hacia Integra. Le dejo, pasar en eso, Alucard corrió con todas sus fuerzas y abrió de una patada las dos pesadas puertas de la catedral.

-¡¡YO ME OPONGO!!. Grito con todas sus fuerzas, entrando.

Todos, voltearon y lo vieron parado allí, con la mirada llena de furia y desesperación. Caminando hacia Integra y David, con intención de matar al ultimo. El sacerdote, cerro de golpe la biblia y dejo que el vampiro hable.

-ALUCARD!. Gritaron Integra y Walter molestos.

-vampiro. Dijo David furioso.

-maestro!. Dijo seras.

-Alucard. Dijo Pip sorprendido.

Walter, se puso enfrente de el, impidiéndolo pasar. Pero, Alucard estaba tan furioso y celoso que lo empujo con un poco de dificultad, haciendo caer al shinigami, que aun estaba un tanto delicado de salud.

-aléjate, vampiro!!. Grito David, presionando a Integra contra su pecho.

-no, humano!!., Integra hellsing, será mía y de nadie mas!!. Dijo Alucard.

-ya basta, Alucard!!!. Dijo Integra furiosa, sacando su rostro del pecho de David.

-ella, no es tuya!!. Un ser, como tu no puede amar!!. Ni siquiera puedes estar aquí!!. Grito David, soltando con delicadeza a Integra y poniéndose enfrente del vampiro.

-no juegues conmigo humano!. Dijo Alucard sacando sus armas y apuntándole.

-vamos!. Dijo David desafiante.-tanto quieres matarme?. Bueno, vamos hazlo!, pero no te atrevas a tocar a Integra!!!.

-me dará, placer matarte. Dijo Alucard fríamente apuntando y a punto de disparar.

-ya basta Alucard!!!. Déjanos en paz, entiéndelo de una maldita vez!!!. Grito Integra controlada totalmente por la rabia que no midió la severidad de sus palabras.

-no, Integra. Dijo Alucard fríamente.-tu, eres mía y de nadie mas.

Al decir, esto disparo a David, pero Integra unos milésimas de segundo antes. Se coloco frente a el, David trato de empujarla para que no fuera lastimada. Pero, las balas ya estaban en el estomago y hombro de la líder hellsing.

**Mira lo que haces… **

**Te sacrificas por un hombre que no te merece.**

**Luego dices, que yo tengo la culpa.**

**Que tiene de malo. **

**Pelear por la mujer que amo?.**

**Pero, ese resentimiento que tengo hacia el.**

**Termino por herirte.**

**No quiero que sufras.**

**Yo te amo.**

**Te amo como a la mujer que nunca antes conocí.**

**Todas las anteriores, fueron simples caprichos de un niño.**

**Pero contigo, es diferente.**

**Contigo soy un hombre**

**Y estoy dispuesto a luchar**

**Contra todas las desgracias del mundo e inframundo**

**Por que, eres la única mujer que ame de verdad.**

**Y así lo seras por siempre.**

**Te amo.**

-INTEGRA!!!. Gritaron, David, Alucard y Walter.

El blanco vestido de novia, de la líder hellsing, estaba completamente manchado de carmín. Su delicado, cuerpo cayo a los brazos de su prometido, que este estaba completamente destruido. Miro, al vampiro con rabia eso era lo que sentía, rabia, interponerse entre el y Integra, eso no tenia precio. Pero, la mirada del vampiro, solo se enfoco en Integra, al amarla tanto, termino por herirla. El, tenía un juramento que reflejaba que nunca seria capaz de lastimarla. Siempre, lo cumplió desde el momento que bebió su dulce sangre. Hasta, que unas balas atravesaron su cuerpo y ahora descansaban en su puro ser.

-MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO, VAMPIRO!!. Grito, David lleno de rabia.

-Integra…susurro el vampiro, acercándose a ella.

-no, Alucard. Lo detuvo Walter severamente.-ya, has hecho suficiente aquí. Te sugiero, que te marches ahora. No, bebes estar aquí.

-Integra. Susurro David a ella, tratando de que no pierda el conocimiento.-vamos, Teg…quédate aquí, conmigo…

Cinco minutos después, Integra era llevada en una camilla junto a Walter y David. Todos, los invitados se fueron, mirando con resentimiento a al vampiro. El, se miro como Integra pasaba a su lado, con muchos paramédicos rodeándola. La horrible mirada acusadora de Walter, que en esos momentos pensaba, que estaría furioso por haber herido a su casi hija. Pip y seras se quedaron unos momentos con el.

-maestro. Dijo seras, poniendo su mano en el hombro del nosferatu.

-…

-seras, necesita estar solo. Dijo Pip tomando por la cintura tristemente, a la draculina salieron de la catedral.

Alucard, se quedo ahí paralizado, nunca había pensado. Ni siquiera, en sus sueños mas locos, que el seria capaz de lastimar a Integra. Levanto la mirada, allí se posaba Jesucristo, con la mirada baja, estacas en sus manos y pies. Se acerco, hasta quedar frente al altar recordando, la vez que se negó a morir y vivir como un vampiro. Se negó a dios, y tarde o temprano tenia que pagar, así fue Abraham van hellsing, el hombre que lo derroto.

Pero, a pesar de odiarlo, por haberlo derrotado, quitado su libertad y todos sus poderes, haciéndolo solo un esclavo. Pero se mostro agradecido por que de el, nació Arthur y de Arthur nació la única mujer que amo, de verdad. A Mina, la amo pero años después descubrió que solo fue un capricho, ella era el pasado, y Integra era el pasado, presente y futuro. Mas allá, de toda su maldad, frialdad y deseo por la guerra...

Habitaba, un corazón lo único que le quedaba de humanidad, un corazón marchito que la hija de Arthur hellsing. Lo hiso, volver a la vida, sintiendo un gran amor hacia ella, algo que ni siquiera con mina sintió. Solo eran ellos y solo ellos, quien iba a pensar que un día, cuando el menos lo esperaba. Se presentara, otro hombre que le arranco el corazón de Integra de sus manos manchadas de sangre y guerra.

-ya veo. Dijo una voz, desde la primera banca de la catedral.

Alucard, escucho tal voz, le resulto muy conocida. Volteo, su cabeza y pudo ver al hombre que lo derroto, Abraham van hellsing. Con un traje antiguo, color azul el pelo blancucho y sus ojos azules, como los de Integra. Sentado, como si fuera un espectador de la boda que, el vampiro detuvo.

-que, haces aquí?. Pregunto Alucard, acercándose a el.

-antes, era espectador de la boda de mi nieta. Pero, tú interrumpiste mi espectáculo. Dijo el hombre relajadamente.

-que quieres, aquí conmigo?. Pregunto el vampiro.

-siéntese, conde. Dijo Abraham haciendo una seña con la mano, para que Alucard se siente.

El, obedeció.-aun, no me contestas, Abraham. Dijo serio.

-estoy aquí, para decirte. Que, no esta mal lo que haces, pero tu sabes mejor que nadie que todos, incluida a ella la queremos como humana.

-pero, ella es mía.

-no, ella no es de nadie. Es libre, de decidir lo que ella, quiera. El tema, es saber si ella te quiere a ti, vampiro.

-ella, me ama lo se. Pero, se interpuso ese, maldito de Vermons't. Confeso el vampiro.

-Integra, es inteligente, pero siempre esta confundida respecto a sus emociones. Dijo Abraham con un aire de gran sabiduría.

-pero, eso solo fue cuando conoció a Vermons't.

-eso, lo tiene que resolver ella. Dijo Abraham levantándose.-conde me llaman, tengo que irme.

-esta bien, pero tu debes saber como termina esto, no?. Pregunto Alucard, levantándose.

-si, se como termina esto. Pero, tengo que guardarlo. Me voy, por cierto, Arthur te manda saludos. Dijo Abraham parándose frente al altar y desapareciendo.

Mientras tanto, Integra era operada de muchísima gravedad, bailando con el filo hilo de la muerte. David y Walter, estaban en la sala de espera, sintiendo cada vez más, como si sus corazones fueran a estallar de preocupación. David, se culpaba así mismo, debió ser mas rápido y correr a Integra. Por lo menos, para que ella no saliera lastimada. Walter, por su parte estaba enteramente preocupado, también se culpaba a si mismo. El debió, hablar antes de la boda con Alucard, si lo hubiera hecho no estarían aquí ahora.

Integra, se encontraba en operación. Estaba, anestesiada, por lo que despertó en otro lugar, de un sueño. Se encontraba, en el mismo jardín que una vez soñó (ver capitulo 1). En esta, oportunidad llevaba la misma ropa que en la otra ocasión, solo que estaba descalzada. Miro hacia atrás y estaba la mansión hellsing, trato de encaminarse, pero unas voces la hicieron voltear nuevamente.

-vamos, abuelo!. Dijo la voz, de una niña, la misma que antes había soñado.-donde estas?!.

-aquí estoy!!!. Grito un hombre burlonamente.-te atrape, Alex!!.

-Alex?. Pregunto Integra para si misma.

El hombre, de pelo rubio pero un tanto blanco cargo divertido a la niña, sus ojos eran azules. Integra, al verlo pudo reconocerlo al instante, el era su padre. También, recordaba a la niña.

-papá. Susurro Integra, caminando lentamente.

Arthur, giraba divertido con la niña en brazos, ella se reía gratamente. De pronto, sus ojos se giraron y vieron a su hija. Detuvo el alegre, juego entre el y su nieta ella lo miro un poco confundida.

-que pasa, abuelo?. Pregunto confundida.

-alguien, nos hiso una visita, Alex. Dijo Arthur con una sonrisa, a la niña llevando la hasta Integra.

El bajo a niña y miro a Integra, ya no era una niña de 13 años como recordaba. Ahora tenía 22, y era toda una mujer hecha y derecha. Sus ojos brillaron, al igual que los de Integra al volver a ver a su padre.

-papá. Dijo Integra, abrazándolo con fuerza, lo mismo que Arthur.

-Integra, si que has crecido mucho. Dijo Arthur, conmovido por volver a abrazar a su hija después, de tanto tiempo.

-mami!!. Dijo Alex, saltando hacia Integra, que para que no cayera, la abrazo.

-que?. Pregunto Integra, confundida.

-sabia, que vendrías por mi!!. Yo, lo sabia!. Dijo Alex, mas emocionada aun.

Integra bajo a pequeña y miro a su padre confundida.-papá, que sucede?.

-je, creo que mejor lo charlamos con un paseo. Te parece, Teg?. Pregunto Arthur.

-si, supongo. Dijo Integra.

-Alex, que te parece si vas a jugar con Rex?. Pregunto Arthur.

-si, abuelo. Vamos, Rex. Dijo Alex, mientras un perro san Bernardo se acercaba a ella.

-Rex!. Dijo Integra, con una sonrisa, el era su perro. El, que Walter le había regalado cuando niña.

El perro salto hacia Integra lamiendo su cara, mientras ella reía. Ladro, juguetonamente sacando la lengua.

-mami, tu ya conocías a Rex?. Pregunto Alex, con curiosidad.

-el era, mi perro de niña. Respondió Integra.

-si, ojala el también venga conmigo. Dijo Alex, marchándose corriendo seguida de Rex.

-Integra, eso me recuerda. Como esta Walter?. Pregunto Arthur con curiosidad, mientras caminaban por los jardines.

-hace una semana, tuvo una especie de paro cardiaco. Dijo Integra un tanto triste.-pero, ahora esta mucho mejor.

-hum…bueno, me alegro que el te halla cuidado, desde que morí. Dijo Arthur, encendiendo un puro.

-si, pero cambiando de tema, que hago, yo aquí?.

-como que, que haces aquí?. Dijo Arthur. Dando una bocanada de humo.

-lo ultimo, que recuerdo fue que estaba en una camilla, rumbo al hospital. Dijo Integra, tocándose la frente.

-si, nunca pensé que Alucard, llegara a detener una boda.

-c-como sabes eso?. Pregunto Integra sonrojada.

-si, yo y tu abuelo estábamos en la ceremonia. Pero claro, como espíritus. Explico Arthur.

-oh, ya entiendo. Pero, que hago aquí?.

-si, decidí que deberíamos hablar, sobre tu matrimonio.

-pero, por que?.

-crees, acaso que no vi cuando, Alucard entro diciendo ''yo me opongo''?. Pregunto Arthur burlonamente, haciendo que su hija se sonrojara aun más.

-bueno. Yo, nunca le dije que el hiciera eso. Dijo Integra, ya un poco menos sonrojada.

-pero, hemos descubierto que Alucard, aun tiene piscas de humano. Dijo Arthur.

-si, eso ya lo se.

-pero, nunca antes había mostrado sentimientos. Ahora, te tiene un gran amor hacia ti.

-pero, no puede ser posible. Es, solo un vampiro y si quiere que sea suya tiene que convertirme en eso, cosa que yo me niego a hacerlo rotundamente.

-eso, corre por tu cuenta. Por mi parte, lo que tu decidas estaré de acuerdo. Dijo Arthur, poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Integra, como su fuera una niña otra vez.

-esta bien. Por otro lado, creo que no podre decidirme, ya que Alucard me disparo. Dijo Integra.

-pero, no lo hiso con esa intención. Dijo Arthur.

-es verdad, pero ahora con esas balas, voy a una muerte segura.

-Cierto!!. Dijo Arthur, golpeando su mano, con la palma de la otra.- ahora que lo recuerdo, tu abuelo me dio esto, para que te lo entregara.

Arthur saco de su bolsillo, un pequeño tubo de ensayo que contenía un liquido purpura. Integra miro dicho frasco y su contenido.

-papá, que es?. Pregunto cuando Arthur lo coloco en sus manos.

-es, solo un pequeño obsequio de su parte. Dijo Arthur, cargando a Alex, que había vuelto.

-abuelo, ya puedo irme con mamá?. Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-no, lo siento Alex. Aun, falta un poco. Dijo Arthur mirando a la niña con los ojos tristes.

La niña suspiro y abrazo a Integra.-te veré mas adelante, mami. Dijo, y volviendo al lado de Arthur tomando su mano.

-que?, pero…papá. Pregunto Integra confundida aun con muchas dudas, en su cabeza.

De pronto, el jardín empezó a romperse y quemarse. Integra, era jalada hacia atrás con fuerza.

-padre!. Grito Integra con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras veía a su padre alejarse tomado de la mano con Alex.

-adiós, mami!!. Ahora, si se que vendrás por mi!!. Grito la niña, saludando con la mano y girando para irse con su abuelo.

-_hija_…susurro Integra antes, de que todo se volviera oscuro y sin vida, sin dejar de llorar.

David, estaba sentado junto a la cama de Integra. Ella, tenia el hombro y el estomago vendados, llena de finos tubos en su cuerpo. Walter, estaba junto a el, totalmente preocupado.

Ambos sin notar, que Integra tenia en su mano el fino tubo de ensayo. Que, apretaba con delicadeza en sus finos dedos. Ellos, estaban muy tristes ya que el disparo de Alucard, fue con balas de plata. Algo que Integra, pudo resistir, pero según los doctores no por mucho, solo le quedaban 3 días de vida.

--

**Ya se, que me deben estar odiando por hacerle esto a Integra. Pero, che! Tengo mis razones. En fin, nos vemos en el próximo cap. Quedo bien, las frases de yo me opongo?.**

**Bueno, esas frases son de mi autoría, no soy muy buena con las poesías pero creo que esta se rescata un poco. Díganmelo, CON REVIEWS!!.**

**SIR C.J**


End file.
